I am Hana Grace
by lilyfairchild3
Summary: Hana Grace, The granddaughter of Katie Bell, is beginning her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will she be ready for the surprise that awaits her and her friends at this magical school?
1. Chapter 1

I am Hana Grace. I am a Pureblood starting my first year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. I boarded onto the Hogwarts express and went to find an empty compartment. While I was totally failing of trying to reach the hook on the ceiling to put my owl, Anita's, cage on, a tall girl with startling grey eyes and light brown hair that almost reaches down to her knees entered the compartment and just reached for the cage and hooked it on the ceiling for me. "Thanks. My name's Hana, Hana Grace." I said trying not to crane my neck to look her in the eyes. I, being 4 foot 8 is not helpful. I also have night sky blue eyes, blond hair that looks almost white, going down to the middle of my torso, and a slim, undergrown body. Some people say I am beautiful, but some like to joke about my height. But usually I am fully respected. "I'm Bella Potter." Says the girl with confidence. We sit down and start to talk. I found out that Bella, who liked to be called Belle, is the granddaughter of Harry Potter and is also a first year. I tell her about my family and how I am a one of 3 siblings, and how I am the granddaughter of Katie Bell. We talk about quidditch and Books. I can tell that Belle is a true Ravenclaw by the way she talks, walks, looks, and holds herself. I also love to read, and learn, but never acted like a Ravenclaw or behaved sophisticated. Soon when we were sharing our ratings of TFIOS book, a tall, scrawny boy with messy brown hair, and brown eyes, walked into the compartment and said, "Hello, I need help. I'm muggle born, so I am really, just confused." He said. "Come sit with us" I said with a smile, and helped him lift his bags into the compartment. "I'm Bella Potter, and this is Hana Grace." Spoke Belle, once we all sat back down. "My names Luke Scade." The boy says with almost as much confidence as Belle. Soon we all knew each other really well, and were all friends. It was getting rather dark we all changed into our school robes. Soon 3 people came in. A girl with hair more white than mine, and a pinched up face came in first, then followed by two large husky, boys. "So, I heard the descendent of Harry Potter, has finally come to Hogwarts." Sneered the pinch faced girl. "I'm Raven Malfoy, and these guys are Crabbe, and Goyle." He said pointing to each of them. "So, Which of you is Potter?" Belle Took a step forward and spoke, "I'm Bella Potter, _okay_ to meet you." I could see Crabbe and Goyle try to hide a snicker. "Your just as annoying as my father said!" Raven said in disgust. "I see you have already made friends with a filthy mudblood, classic Potter." She gestured to Luke. I soon spoke up, "Do you mind leaving? I am about to faint of annoyance!" Raven's eyes landed down at me like she just noticed I was there. "Ha! Potter makes friends with mudbloods _and_ 7 year olds!" "You did not just make fun of my height!" My voice raised while I reached for my wand. "Eat Slugs!" I waved my wand at Raven. Her face soon turned green. "Out of the way! He's gonna about to blow!" I warned my friend. Just then a Yellow, slimy slug shot out of Ravens mouth. She and her friends ran out of our comprtment with a trail of slugs behind him. Belle, Luke, and I Fell down in laughter. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Luke, Putting his hand out and high fived me. The train then stopped with a big _Jolt!_ I then, being the lightest, got forced to bump into Luke. But that just made us laugh even more. We walked off the train with our faces red with laughter. Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, led us into canoes and towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle, Luke and I walked side by side, into the great hall. I am so dazed by the beauty of the room that I once again trip, and get trampled on. _I seriously need to find a spell to make you taller_. I think. I get up quickly when I hear the sorting hat sing its song

_'__Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me, you can keep you bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be you might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart; You might be in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make you real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap!'_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hot finished its song. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall's voice boomed over everyone. "Abbott, Lena!" A Plump girl with a messy brown ponytail stumbled out of the crowd, and sat down. "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

"Boot, Jack!" "Slytherin!"

Potter, Isabella!" Belle practically ran to the stool and grabbed the hat. It seemed like hours until the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" I Cheer and clap for her.

"Bones, Mandy!" "Ravenclaw!"

Scade, Luke!" He steadily walked to the stool "Gryffindor!" The hat screamed before in even touched Luke's head. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and whispers. Bothe Belle and Luke made it in Gryffindor. _What if I don't get in Gryffindor and never get to talk to them again?_

Three more names were called until it finally came. "Grace, Hana" I hear a few whistles as I strut up to the hat. The Hat falls down to my chin and I can't see anything, but I can _smell_ something unpleasant. I can hear the hat speaking in my mind, "Well, aren't you have a interesting mind" spoke the hat _Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor, please_, I pleaded in my thoughts "Well, this is different. I see that there is a place in your mind for brave, cunning, intelligent, and loyal." The hat says "Well, if you insist of _Gryffindor!_" he says that last word out loud and I hoped off then stool, grinning ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

When I sit down, the whole Gryffindor table erupts in cheers and I can see a pair of twins cheering "Go Shorty!" Luke claps a hand on my back and asked me if I was okay. I then realized how idiotic I probably looked with my crazy grin, and try to look serious (which just made me look constipated).

After eating a huge amount of pudding, the prefects led us to a painting of a fat lady. "Popping paws" said the prefect, and the painting of the fat lady swung open to reveal a doorway that leads to the Gryffindor common room. Belle and I walk into the room that says_ first year girls_.

The next morning, at breakfast, professor McGonagall handed out schedules. "Potions and transfiguration with Slytherin!" Luke read. "Do you know whose going to teach DADA? I didn't see anyone last night." I ask them "I heard it's a woman!" Luke said with a little too much enthusiasm.

On our way to transfiguration I could see the twins that where cheering the loudest last night. "Hey, Belle, are you going to introduce us to your little friends of not?" said the twin on the left. "Hana, Luke these are my cousins, Fred and George." Fred and George looked like they were in their third years. They had red hair, freckles, and dull blue eyes. "Nice to meet you" Luke said "You too!" Fred and George spoke simultaneously. "I heard that if you're late to class, McGonagall will turn you into a candle!" With that the three of us ran straight to class. "Today you will learn the basic need for transfiguration!" The classes went on like that, teachers talking and demonstrating, sometimes interrupted with Raven's rude remarks. Then after potions, with professor Slughorn's nosy voice, it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. We walked in after a long discussion about the quidditch house teams. A tall lady, with a round head wrapped in a turban, started her introduction. "H-hello c-class I'm M-madam Jeanine, a-and I w-will be your n-new Defense against the D-dark Arts t-teacher. P-p-please take a s-seat!" Gosh, this woman needs some help.

At dinner this afternoon McGonagall made an announcement. "To ensure safety, the 3rd floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not want to die a most painful death!" For some reason, this sounded a lot like something in a story my grams told me about her years at school. "Understand?!" The whole hall nodded their heads.

In the common room, doing potions homework. Belle brought the subject back up. "Grandpa Harry said that in his first year Dumbledore also said to beware of the 3rd floor corridor. I wonder what's up there." "My mother said it had something to do with Voldemort." I mumbled too myself. "Volte-who?" I forgot that Luke just heard of the wizarding world last month. "He was an Evil wizard who was destroyed by Harry Potter." Belle answered easily. "What's answer 4 on the potions homework?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but just wanting to change the subject. I never liked to talk about Voldemort, since he killed my uncle, and grandfather. Then my father was killed by a deatheater. A second later Belle gave me an answer but went right back to the before subject. "Anyway, what do you think is on the 3rd floor?" She asked us. "It's probably just filled with important things they don't want us touching. What do you think about Madam Jeanine?" I asked, still trying to change the subject. "_Or_, the teachers are hiding room full of deadly weapons!" I roll my eyes, "Luke, why would they store weapons when they have magic? Speaking of magic, what do you think of that Ravenclaw, know-it all in charms class?" _Please talk about something else_.


	4. Chapter 4

Our first week at Hogwarts flew by, and soon it was the weekend. On our way down to the library, looking for Luke, Raven and her friends came up in front of us, blocking our path. "Hey shorty," She was looking at me. "I heard somewhere, that your father was killed by a deatheater!" She sounded pleased. "One even said that he was killed by my great grandfather." That was true. My father was killed by none other than Lucius Malfoy, in revenge of my mother killing his wife in the battle of Hogwarts. "So? What do you care?" Belle said after recovering from shock. "Is it true that you have 4 siblings? I feel bad for your mother if your brothers and sister act anything like you!" She sneered, ignoring Belle's questions. "That's it!" I launch myself at Raven, but only to be pulled back by Belle. Malfoy looked disturbed and angry. "You want to fight? Then meet me behind the painting near the 3rd corridor at 12 for a duel!" With that, Raven strutted away

Luke's response to this wasn't what I was expecting. "What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt! Or worse, expelled!" Luke was just making me even more upset. "Well I think Raven was in need of a good, knock in head! I can't believe you're mad! You know what he said to me!" Belle was sneaking out of the room, probably not wanting to see this fight. "If you're going to act like this, then you aren't a real friend!" I cried, losing control of my words. "Please, you're overreacting; I was just saying that it wasn't a smart move." Luke spoke softly and sincerely, and I could see a few tears slip from his eyes. "I think you were saying a little more than that." I didn't know why I was saying this; it just came out of my mouth. When a tear finally came down from my eyes, Luke walked out of the common room, and into the boy's dormitory. Belle walked back into the room and came to comfort me. "He made it sound like he didn't care what Malfoy said to me." I cried. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll apologize soon." Belle said, trying to comfort me.

That night, I had a bad dream._ I was 4 years old and_ _a man with white hair and black eyes suddenly appeared in my room out of thin air. He started to speak, "Hana Grace, you have an important and dangerous future ahead. I must stop you from destroying my new master! Prepare to die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then suddenly my father ran in front of me, and got hit by a killing curse, meant for me._ I awoke from Belle shaking my arm. "You were having a bad dream; I couldn't sleep so I thought I should wake you." She explained in a whisper. "Its fine, what time is it? I need to meet Raven at 12." You're not seriously going to duel her, are you?" I stared at her surprised. "Of course I am, she reminded me of bad memories, _and_ lost me my best friend!" I got up and put my red robe on. "Then I'm coming with you! We have five minutes to be there." Then let's get moving!" We found the portrait of a girl in a wedding dress, and knocked, it opened just like the painting of the fat lady back at the common room." We walked into a room that reminded me of a ballet studio, with all the mirrored walls. No one was here. "She probably is just late." I said a little unsure. "Let's just wait."


End file.
